Smash Comics Vol 1 52
Supporting Characters: * * * Sniffer Snoop * Hot-Foot Antagonists: * ** Roman Legionnaires Other Characters: * Poppea (Nero's lover) * Octavia Locations: * 1944 ** Midnight's apartment * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * Chariot | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Mort Leav | Inker2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Rookie Rankin: "Sabotage in the Circus" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Rookie Rankin Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Don Rico | Inker3_1 = Don Rico | StoryTitle3 = Espionage, Starring Black X: "Sealed Dispatches" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Bernard Dibble | Penciler4_1 = Bernard Dibble | Inker4_1 = Bernard Dibble | StoryTitle4 = Archie O'Toole: "The King of Cashomani" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Mort Leav | Inker5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = The Jester: "Jerry Quinn" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler6_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker6_1 = Klaus Nordling | StoryTitle6 = Lady Luck: "The Mystery of the Missing Dishrag" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = Jack Cole | Penciler7_1 = Jack Cole | Inker7_1 = Jack Cole | StoryTitle7 = Wun Cloo: "Slow Day" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer8_1 = Milt Stein | Penciler8_1 = Milt Stein | Inker8_1 = Milt Stein | StoryTitle8 = Daffy: "The Circus" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Deke Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer9_1 = | Penciler9_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker9_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle9 = The Marksman: "El Terror Rancho" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Midnight: ** Nero is portrayed as playing a fiddle. The fiddle (aka violin) was not invented in Nero's time; He actually played a .https://history.howstuffworks.com/history-vs-myth/nero1.htm. ** Octavia, Nero's wife, is mentioned as having been poisoned by himself. Actually, . She was suffocated in an exceedingly hot vapor bath. Octavia’s head was cut off and sent to Poppaea. ** A tiger is set loose on Midnight's friends, but it looks like a dog. * Also featured in this issue of Smash Comics was: ** Jimmy Christian: "Havana Murder" (text story) | Trivia = * Jack Cole signed his Wun Cloo stories as "Ralph Johns" | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Time Travel/Appearances